Sing along!
by seirra
Summary: Its time to sing! Join the Xmen, Brotherhood and the Acoyltes as they sing! Starting with Christina Aguliera's CD stripped and Justin Timberlake's CD Justified and moving on to song requests by you the reviwers!
1. Stripped intro

I just saw the stripped/Justifed concert Friday night and it was awesomee! And in honor of Christina and Justin, I decided to write a music fanfic staring the X-men Evolution characters! I am using every single song from Stripped and Justtified so enjoy and Review!  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own any of the characters or songs used  
  
(This has nothing to do with my other X-men evolution fic Deathtrap)  
  
All the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes are gathered together in a room. Suddenly music starts up and it all begins.....  
  
Magneto:  
  
Waited a long time for this, feels right now  
  
Mystiqe:  
  
Allow me to introduce myself want you to come a little closer  
  
Profesor X:  
  
I'd like you to get to know me a little bit better, the real me  
  
Lance:  
  
Sorry you can't define me sorry I break the mold  
  
Gambit:  
  
Sorry that I speak my mind sorry don't do what I'm told  
  
Kitty:   
  
Sorry if I dont fake it sorry I come so real  
  
Toad:  
  
I will never hid what I really feel no way oh  
  
All:  
  
So here it is, no hype, no glass no pretense  
  
Just me   
  
Stripped 


	2. Can't hold us down

The boys are all outside on a nice sunny day playing basketball. The girls are all huddled together talking and every once in a while look at the boys and give them a dirty look. Finally they begin to walks towards them and music starts playing:  
  
Rouge:  
  
So what am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
  
Geuss it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
Tabitha:  
  
When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what every little boy would do  
  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversty  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
All Girls:  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down...  
  
Never can never will...  
  
-All the guys stop playing and are now watching the girls-  
  
Jean:  
  
So- What am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'  
  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
  
Geuss you ain't man enough to handle what I sing  
  
Mystiqe:  
  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's OK,  
  
The guy can get away with it the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies came together and make a change  
  
And start a new beginining for us, everbody sang  
  
All Girls:  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Wanda:  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back  
  
Kitty:  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
All you do is annoy  
  
You must talk so bis to make up for smaller things  
  
All Girls:  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
All Girls:  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down   
  
-The guys just stood their, stunned. Then the girls (all screaming and yelling) ran towards the boys and kicked their asses! :) 


	3. Walk Away

"Oh Scott can you get my notebook for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He went to pick up her green notebook when something fell out! It was a picture of Duncan!  
  
"Jean!!!!!!!!!! Why do you have a picture of Duncun? I thought you were over him."  
  
"Well um you see I......I...."  
  
But before she could finish, Duncun walks in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott said  
  
"I'm here for Jean." He said walking over to her and putting his arm around her  
  
"But..but..but you broke up!"  
  
"What can I say? The women love me."  
  
"Jean. I thought...you and me.." Scott looked like he was gonna cry  
  
"Oh Scott. I tried getting over Duncon but its so hard"  
  
"How can it be hard?"  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
Then pretty music started. Duncun and Scott looked around to see were it could be coming from but they didn't find anything. Then Jean said, "What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
  
And you still can't let go?"  
  
"I dont know." Duncun said  
  
Then Jean began to sing  
  
Jean:  
  
I was naive  
  
Your love was like candy  
  
Artificially sweet  
  
I was deceived by the wrapping  
  
Got caught in your web  
  
And I learned how to plead  
  
I was prey in your bed  
  
And devoured completely  
  
-Jean walks towards Duncun-  
  
And it hurts my soul  
  
Cos I can't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in  
  
I can't stop my suffering  
  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cos I, I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
-He goes to kiss her but she walks away-  
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
  
I should have known  
  
I was used for amusement  
  
Couldn't see through the smog  
  
It was all an illusion  
  
-Jean walks up to Duncun and starts massaging his shoulders-  
  
Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
  
Woke up in love and seems so great (deeper, deeper)  
  
We both can't subdue  
  
Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)  
  
-Jean breaks away from Duncun and walks to the window, then turns around dramticly-  
  
I'm about to break  
  
I can't stop this ache  
  
I'm addicted to your lure  
  
and I'm feeling for a cure  
  
Every step I take  
  
Leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need...  
  
I can make it  
  
It's some state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing everytime  
  
What did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this moment  
  
And everywhere I turn  
  
I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
  
Everytime I try to grasp for air  
  
I get smothered and this sky, it's never over, over  
  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare  
  
I let out a solid breath, let it be over, over  
  
-Jean starts spining around the room  
  
Inside I'm screaming  
  
Breaking, pleading the world  
  
Ahh...  
  
My heart has been bruised  
  
So sad but it's true  
  
Each peep reminds me of you  
  
-Jean wipes away a tear-  
  
It hurts my soul  
  
Cos I can't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in  
  
I can't stop my suffering  
  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cos I, I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need...   
  
-She points ar Duncun and he looks stunned-  
  
I'm about to break  
  
I guess I missed it  
  
I'm addicted to your lure  
  
And I'm feeling for a cure  
  
Every step I take  
  
Leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need...  
  
I can make it  
  
It's some state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing everytime  
  
What did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this moment  
  
And everywhere I turn  
  
I keep going right back   
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
-She uses her powers to make Duncun fall then steps on him-  
  
I say...  
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
  
-She heads towards the door-  
  
Only thing I need to do is walk away  
  
-She pauses at the door-  
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away   
  
-She stares at Duncun who still on the floor  
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away   
  
I need to get away from it   
  
I need to walk away from it   
  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
  
-She gives Duncun one last look then leaves-  
  
Wow that was amazing!" Scott said  
  
Duncun didn't say anything. He just gave Scott a dirty look. Scott didn't notice this then skipped out to go find jean and comfort her 


	4. Fighter

Wanda is walking through the park when she comes across Pietro and Magneto. The smile at her and tell her to join them. (They're having a picnic) She glares at them angrily  
  
Music starts to play  
  
Then Wanda says. "After all you put me through, you'd think I despise you but in the end I wanna think you cause you make me that much stronger."  
  
Then she starts to sing  
  
Wanda:  
  
Well I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
-Pietro and Magneto look shocked-  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
-Rouge, Kitty and Tabitha appear and start dancing behind Wanda and singing backup-  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
-Wanda does some weird fighting kick thingy-  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
-Magneto gets up and tries to go to Wanda but she pushes him away-  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust and cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to know the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
  
Through living in denial   
  
bet in the end you'll see  
  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME  
  
-Wanda glares angrily at Magneto who shrinks back. Pietro points at Magneto and laughs-  
  
Iam a fighter and I  
  
I 'aint goin' stop  
  
I've had enough  
  
-Wanda jumps down on her knees and continues singing. Magneto tries to run away but Kitty, Tabitha and Rouge stops him. Pietro laughs even harder at this.-  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Thought I would forget but I remeber, cause I remember oh I remeber,I remember  
  
Thought I would forget but I remeber, cause I remember oh I remeber,I remember  
  
-Magneto looks worried and pietro starts rolling around the ground with laughter-  
  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
-Then Wanda kicks Magneto in the face and walks away. Pietro continues to laugh- 


	5. Primer Amor Interlude,Infatuation

The girls were having a sleepover. THey were all laughing and giggling and very happy. Except Wanda who was sitting in the corner sulking. The topic finally came to boys  
  
"Amara! Tell us about your first love." Jean said  
  
"Oh well um I don't know..."  
  
"Come on we won't tell anyone! Tabitha said  
  
"Well...."  
  
"We're your friends!" Kitty exclaimed  
  
"Ok...here it goes."  
  
Amara cleared her throat and said."Yo te contare una historia  
  
De como un puertoriqueao me robo el corazon  
  
Nunca mas he vuelto a amar de esa manera  
  
Quizas jamas lo hare  
  
Es la historia de mi primer amor  
  
Era buen mozo con grandes y profundos ojos marrones  
  
Un bailarin  
  
Juntos nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor  
  
Asi es como comenzo   
  
Everyone looked really confused  
  
"Uh in English please." Kitty said  
  
Amara smiled. And music began!  
  
Amara:  
  
He comes from a foreign place  
  
An island far away  
  
Intrigues me with every move  
  
Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
  
Can't keep my cool  
  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
  
And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips  
  
And I slip as we dip into a rare bliss  
  
-Suddenly a hott latin guy appears! Amara jumps up and begins to dance with him-  
  
Mama used to warn me  
  
To beware of those Latin lovers  
  
She said I gave my heart too soon  
  
And that's how I became your mother  
  
I said ay mama, you seem to forget  
  
I'm not in love yet  
  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
  
But I realized  
  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
  
When he says  
  
-The hott latin guy takes off his shirt and all the girls shriek (Except Wanda whos still in the corner sulking)  
  
I am full blood boricua  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my infatuation  
  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
  
It's pure infatuation  
  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
  
Hey...  
  
Skin the color of cinnamon  
  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
  
I can't stop what I started  
  
I'm giving in  
  
He brings life to my fantasies  
  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me  
  
-The hott latin guys starts kissing Amara on her neck-  
  
Mama used to warn me  
  
Not to rush love with another  
  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
  
I just care about my daughter  
  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
  
I never will let  
  
A man control my emotions  
  
But when he smiles (when he smiles)  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
When he says  
  
-Amara pushes him away but he comes back to her and puts his arms around her-  
  
I am full blood boricua  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa)  
  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my infatuation  
  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
  
It's pure infatuation  
  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
  
-Amara and the hott latin guy dance (again)-  
  
Caught between my mama's words  
  
And what I feel inside  
  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
  
But a part of me wants to hide  
  
Should I risk it, can't resist it  
  
This has caught me by surprise  
  
Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico  
  
I can't hold back no more  
  
Let's go tonight...  
  
Ooh, hey  
  
-The other girls get up (even Wanda) and begin to dance around Amara and the hott latin guy-  
  
You adore me, never be lonely, ohh  
  
I am full blood boricua (boricua)  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (on his arm)  
  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero (oh, quiero)  
  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my infatuation  
  
I can't help, what I'm feeling  
  
Infatuated  
  
Oh ooh, ohh...  
  
Infatuation  
  
Hey   
  
-The hott latin guy disappers and Amara sits down-  
  
"Wow Amara, I never knew" Jean said  
  
Amara just smiled. "I'm gonna get a drink."  
  
Then she left the room and went downstairs were the hott latin guy had gone to get a beer and they made out. 


	6. Love embraces interlude, Loving me for m...

Kurt and Amanda were walking hand in hand by the lake.  
  
"I love you so much kurt!" Amanda said  
  
"...."  
  
"Kurt..Whats wrong don't you love me?"  
  
He sighs. Pretty music starts up  
  
Kurt:  
  
Ooo you make me want to fly  
  
Crying sky on that mountain  
  
I'm so so afraid  
  
Afraid of love's embrace   
  
"Oh Kurt you don't have to be afraid." Amanda  
  
The music continues  
  
Kurt:  
  
People ask if I'm in love with you  
  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture  
  
And smiling to myself  
  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through  
  
And I blush as I say yes  
  
-Amanda smiles happily and kisses him on his forehead-  
  
What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
  
With abilities to set me free  
  
Free, make me be me  
  
Makes me want to say  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
-He then changes into his blue self-  
  
People ask why I'm in love with you  
  
Well, let me start by saying  
  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
  
And what we got is between me and you  
  
It doesn't matter about the money I make  
  
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star  
  
-Amanda looks up at sky and waves to the stars and moon-  
  
Unconditionally you're there for me  
  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
  
The way I feel, so sweet  
  
Makes me want to say  
  
-They stop by the lake and he takes her hands and looks straight into her eyes-  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
-They continue walking hand in hand  
  
Its so amazing how something so sweet  
  
Has come and rearranged my life  
  
I've been kissed by destiny  
  
Oh, heaven came and saved me  
  
An angel was placed at my feet  
  
This isn't ordinary, your loving me for me  
  
Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
  
No cover ups, push ups  
  
With you, I dont have to put on a show  
  
You loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
  
Your real, your honest, your loving me for me  
  
Yeah   
  
-The music ends-  
  
"Oh kurt that was so beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you" Kurt said with a blush"  
  
Then they kiss and everyone who was watching cheered. 


	7. Impossible

The Acolytes are walking around town bored to death. Then in the middle of the street they see a piano. Pyro runs over to it and gets on it and lies down  
  
"What are you doing?" Remy asked  
  
Pyro ignores him. Then he says....  
  
"Play something for me Alicia...  
  
I just got something on my mind"  
  
And alica Keyes appers and starts playing the piano!  
  
Alicia: Speak on it girl  
  
Sabertooth growls at her and Colossus whispers to Gambit "Dosen't she mean boy?"  
  
Pyro:  
  
It's impossible  
  
It's impossible to love you  
  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
  
If you're always hidin' from me  
  
I don't know what hurt you  
  
I just, I wanna make it right  
  
Cos I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind  
  
-Sabertooth tries to attack Alica but she has some kinds of field around her, protecting her-  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
  
It's the way it is  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way  
  
-Gambit throughs a card at Pyro but it bounces back-  
  
Impossible to make it easy  
  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby  
  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard  
  
-Gambit, Sabertooth, and Colossus all scream (like girls) and run for cover-  
  
This is not a circus  
  
Don't you play me for a clown  
  
How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down  
  
-The card finally blows up-  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
  
It's the way it is  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you keep treating me this way  
  
Over, over (over and over)  
  
-Gambit, Sabertooth, and Colossus come back and try to get Pyro to stop singing and leave-  
  
Impossible baby (impossible, impossible)  
  
If you makin' it this way, this way  
  
Oh baby, it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way   
  
The songs finally ends and the piano and Alicia disappear and Pyro falls to the ground.  
  
"Lets go!!!!!!" he screams and runs down the street. THe others stare after him feeling confused and they slowly follow him  
  
"I wish Alicia came to me." Colossus muttered jealousy as they made their way to Pyro 


	8. Underappreciated

Storm walks around a clothing angrily by herself  
  
"Its just not fair. Everyone else has more fanfics then me. Everyone used to love me. Now its always Rouge this and Rouge that and Wolverine and ohhhh look the Brotherhood. No one cares about Storm anymore. I never get to do anything."  
  
Music starts to play  
  
Storm:  
  
I remember when it all first began  
  
We were tight right from the start  
  
It wasn't long before you came on strong  
  
Trying hard to win my heart (trying to win it)  
  
-People in the store are looking at her. Some seem frightened  
  
I played hard to get but I couldn't help  
  
I gave up my ironing  
  
You were thoughtful  
  
Careful not to hurt the relationship  
  
-She uses her powers to make it windy-  
  
What happened to those days when  
  
You used to be compassionate  
  
Caring what I thought and said  
  
So attentive gentleman  
  
Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set  
  
Taking me for granted lately  
  
Frankly, it's gotta quit  
  
-She goes outside-  
  
I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment  
  
-Scott and Jean who just happened to be driving by stop the car and go over to Storm-  
  
Back to the beginning, to the very beginning  
  
When our love was something new  
  
Back when romance was important  
  
Not just another thing to do  
  
-They look really confused-  
  
I was feeling high on love tonight  
  
Thought I never come back down  
  
Now it seems that you and me  
  
Have lost our solid ground  
  
-Scott says to Jean "I thought she was underappreciated about the people."  
  
Half the time I realise  
  
I seem to give more than I get  
  
Funny how things seem to change  
  
After a few years commitment  
  
Used to talk for hours on end  
  
'Bout our dreams while we lay in bed  
  
How I missed those days when you stayed awake  
  
Now you roll over and snore instead  
  
-"Maybe shes feeling confused." Jean said back-  
  
I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about, I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment  
  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I miss those nice massages  
  
The long for closeness  
  
The way you talk  
  
How it turned me on  
  
The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips  
  
-"Maybe shes drunk" Kurt said as he came next to them-  
  
I needed those days back  
  
I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment   
  
-Storm ends her song with thunder and lighting and trees falling down. Then she flies up in the air and leave.-  
  
"That was weird" Kurt said  
  
"Yes, it was." Scott said  
  
Then they all got ice cream 


	9. Beautiful

Toad was sitting alone in his room. He looked out the window and sighed.   
  
Toad:  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Pretty music starting playing so he decided to sing  
  
Toad:  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
-He hops at out of his room-  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
-He goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror and points at his reflection-  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
-He comes out and is joined by Pierto, Lance and Fred and they all sing together-  
  
ALL:  
  
No matter what we do  
  
Toad:  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
ALL:  
  
No matter what they say  
  
Toad  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
ALL:  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
Toad:  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
ALL  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
TOAD  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
ALL  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
-They all join hands and walk outside-  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
TOAD:  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today   
  
  
  
-Tears fall from their eyes as they think of how beautiful they are.-  
  
Toad: I am truly the most beautiful person here  
  
Pietro: Uh excuse me but i am beautifuler  
  
Lance: NO IAM DAMNIT  
  
Fred: No me me me me me  
  
Toad: I was the one who began the song!  
  
Pietro: So? I'm still beautifuler  
  
Lance: Thats not even a word  
  
Pietro: Yes it is  
  
Fred: Well, I'am the most beautifulest person in the whole world  
  
Toad: I don't think so  
  
Fred: I do!  
  
Then they stopped holding hands and began to beat each other up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C 


	10. Make Over

"Hank! I told you a million times!" Profesor X said  
  
"And I told you I am proud of what I look like! I don't want an image inducer!" Beast said  
  
"But you can't go outside...the people!"  
  
"I don't give a damn what they think"  
  
And Beast ran out. He hopped in to a car  
  
"I don't need a make over" he mumbled as her drove to the mall  
  
As he said that music began. And since he was in an angry mood he began to sing  
  
Beast:  
  
I can't believe what you did to me  
  
Down on my knees and I need to break free  
  
All these years, you violated me  
  
-He arrives at the mall and hops out of the car. People stare and point at him.-  
  
I don't know why I can't feel inside  
  
Trying to hide, can't make it all right  
  
It's overkill, now I'm ready to fight (ready to fight)  
  
-At those words some people run out of the mall in fear-  
  
I don't need nobody trying to make me over (make me over)  
  
I just wanna live simple and free  
  
I just wanna get away  
  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
  
-He pretends to play the guitar. Then goes into a clothing store-  
  
Feeling confined, like I'm being forced in  
  
My vision's blurry and I'm lost in regrets  
  
It's overload, and I'm out of control (out of control)  
  
-He begins jumping around-  
  
So sick and tired of feeling so misused (feeling so misused)  
  
Taking me down with all your mental abuse  
  
I must say, gotta get you out of my head  
  
-He stops jumping and looks sad. Then wipes away a tear even though hes not even crying-  
  
Everybody's always trying to look me over (look me over)  
  
I just wanna live simple and free  
  
I just wanna get away  
  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me  
  
-He begins dancing and as hes dancing he buys socks-  
  
Leaving the house another quarter to five  
  
Slipped on my boots and I'm ready to ride  
  
And I feel so high, I feel so alive  
  
-He leaves the mall with his socks and begins driving around-  
  
Let down my hair, feel the wind on my skin (wind on my skin)  
  
Crossing the water where my new life begins  
  
And I close my eyes and take it all in  
  
-He dances along as hes in the car and closes his eyes but only for a second-  
  
I don't need nobody trying to make me over (make me over)  
  
I just wanna live simple and free  
  
I just wanna get away  
  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me  
  
-He arrives back at the institue and goes over to Profesor Xavier swinging his socks in the air-  
  
I just wanna get away  
  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me  
  
-Now everyone is watching him. Profesor Xavier gets some advil-  
  
You wanna bring me down  
  
You wanna bring me down  
  
You wanna bring me down  
  
You wanna bring me down   
  
He stops singing and gives Xavier a cold look  
  
Beast: I got my socks Charles  
  
And he throws them in his face. Then he picks them up and goes to his room so he can put on his new socks.  
  
Scott: All that for socks?  
  
Profeosr X: Well they are very important to him  
  
Then he sighs and wheels away. 


	11. Cruz

"Thats it! I'm tired of this shite! I'm leaving!" Evan shouted angrily as he packed his bags and left the Institue  
  
"But I thought you already left!" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, like when did you come back?" Kitty asked  
  
"FUck all of you!" Evan screached and ran crazily outside and stole Scotts car  
  
After driving for a while...he wiped away a tear and began to sing  
  
Evan:  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Living it, leaving it to change  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
Tongue tied, twisted are all my memories  
  
Celebrating a fantasy come true  
  
Packing all my bags finally on the move  
  
-he looks next to him and smiles at his bags-  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, leaving it to change  
  
As I'm driving I'm captured by the view  
  
Of so much beauty, the road becomes my muse  
  
The heat is rising and my head soars through the wind  
  
Cool, calm, collective is a child that lost a thing  
  
-He bobs his head to the song he is singing and people driving by give him funny looks-  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
  
But somehow I'm missing  
  
I think I really miss it one day  
  
I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before  
  
Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams  
  
I'm free, finally free  
  
-He stops the car at a nice little park and gets out and spins around in a circle, still singing-  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
-A small crowd of people join him in singing and spinning in a circle-  
  
ALL  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, leaving it to change  
  
See I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
  
I'm leaving today - EVAN(I'm leaving it to change)  
  
Living it, I'm leaving it to change  
  
-Evan starts really getting into it and plays an imaginery guitar the people now look scared of him and slowly backup but continue to sing-  
  
ALL  
  
Living it, leaving it  
  
Said I'm living it, leaving it  
  
Living it, leaving it to change   
  
EVAN(I'm leaving it to change)  
  
But somehow I miss it  
  
I think I really miss it   
  
One day  
  
-Evan claps and cheers for himself then waves his arms in the air causing spikes to fly out from him and kill everyone at the park  
  
Evan: Opps  
  
Then he hops into the car and leaves 


	12. Soar

A new mutant was in town and the Brotherhood, Acoyltes and X-men were all fighting to have her join their team. The poor girl was so frightened she was huddled in a corner. Scott goes over to her and says, "Don't be afraid!"  
  
Pietro runs over and pushes him away. "Yeah! At least of the Brotherhood. WE'RE the cool team."  
  
"No we are!" ST. John screamed grabbing Gambit and Colosus and danced around. They both pulled away and pretended they didn't know who St. John was. Jean decided it would be best if she came forth so she did  
  
"You need to join the X-men. We're the good guys!" She smiled happily  
  
"X-men suck!"Toad said   
  
The girl nodded. "Yes shes with us" Fred said throwing his fist in the air  
  
"No with us! We're badder." Pyro argued  
  
"No we are!"  
  
"NO US"  
  
"NO US"  
  
The X-men could see they would never win this so they sadly left.  
  
"Lets sing to figure this out!" Toad said  
  
"An uplifting song!" Pyro shouted. And so they did  
  
PYRO:  
  
When they push, when they pull  
  
Tell me can you hold on  
  
When they say you should change  
  
Can you lift your head high and stay strong  
  
TOAD:  
  
Will you give up, give in  
  
When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"  
  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all  
  
PIETRO:  
  
Now in life there's gonna be times  
  
When you're feeling low  
  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
  
We start to look outside ourselves  
  
For acceptance and approval  
  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is  
  
ALL:  
  
Don't be scared  
  
To fly alone  
  
Find a path that is your own  
  
Love will open every door  
  
-Pyro pushes Gambit foward so he can sing and he does so very relucntly and looks bored as he does so-  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
See in your hands the world is yours  
  
Don't hold back and always know  
  
All the answers you will unfold  
  
What are you waiting for  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
LANCE  
  
The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them  
  
Keep trying to please them all  
  
But he just never seems to fit in  
  
Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be  
  
Good enough for him  
  
He's trying to change and  
  
That's a game she'll never win  
  
BLOB:  
  
In life there will be times when you're feeling low  
  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
  
We start to look outside ourselves  
  
For acceptance and approval  
  
We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is  
  
ALL  
  
Don't be scared  
  
To fly alone  
  
Find a path that is your own  
  
Love will open every door  
  
-Colosus tries to sneak away so he won't have to sing but Pyro catches him and uses his lighter to put a ring ofdancing monkeys around him and forces him to sing  
  
COLOSUS:  
  
See in your hands the world is yours  
  
Don't hold back and always know  
  
All the answers they will unfold  
  
What are you waiting for  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
PYRO:  
  
In the mirror is where she comes  
  
Face to face with her fears  
  
Her reflection looked forward on to her  
  
After all these years  
  
However how she's tried to be  
  
Something besides herself  
  
Now time has passed and she's ended up  
  
Somewhere else with regret  
  
-Toad pushes Pyro out of the way-  
  
TOAD:  
  
What is it is that makes us feel the need  
  
To keep pretending  
  
Gotta let ourselves be  
  
ALL  
  
Don't be scared  
  
To fly alone  
  
Find a path that is your own  
  
Love will open every door  
  
See in your hands the world is yours  
  
Don't hold back and always know  
  
All the answers you will unfold  
  
Don't wait no more  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
LANCE:  
  
Find your road  
  
Love will open every door  
  
See in your hands the world is yours  
  
Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way  
  
Always know all the answers will unfold  
  
-Gambit decides he wants to sing so he charges a card and throws it at Lances who skips away when he sees it  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
Oh don't wait  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
Don't wait no more  
  
You've got to soar  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
Don't wait no more  
  
No don't you wait no more  
  
Spread your wings and soar  
  
You've can soar  
  
ALL:  
  
So what you waiting for  
  
Don't wait, Don't wait  
  
Soar   
  
They all smile happily and pat thereselves on their own backs. The girl looks at them like their crazy and runs out  
  
Blob: I wonder what her problem is? 


	13. Get Mine, Get Yours

"I swear he just dosen't understand!" Tabitha exclaimed to Kitty  
  
"You should like talking to him." Kitty said  
  
"I have. He just won't listen." Tabitha whined  
  
"Why don't you sing yo." Todd said as he hoped into them  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Kitty shriked when she saw Toad and ran and left  
  
"Thats a good idea." Tabitha said and got up and went to the guys house she was talking about  
  
He smiled happily when he saw her and went to kiss her but she pushed him away. The Music begins...  
  
Tabitha:  
  
Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
  
All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be  
  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing  
  
Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me  
  
-Then Kitty, Rouge and Jean come out of nowhere and dance behind Tabitha!!!_  
  
Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
-Tabitha jumps around and then throws the guy on the couch and sits on top of him-  
  
If you see me with a man  
  
Understand that you can't question me  
  
The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault  
  
It can't help your jealousy  
  
If you can handle the fact that  
  
What we have has got to be commitment free  
  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'  
  
Underneath the sheets  
  
-She gets off of him and heads outside, and the guys follow as do Jean, Rouge and Kitty-  
  
Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
-The sky darkens and Tabitha's clothes magically change!!!-  
  
Now listen  
  
So, come on and freak my body  
  
We can get nasty, naughty  
  
All night a private party  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
  
It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'  
  
Cause this is a physical lovin'  
  
Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
  
-She gets really close to him now-  
  
We have a physical thing  
  
We'll make love, but don't fall in love  
  
Jean,Rouge,Kitty:  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Tabitha:  
  
You spend time  
  
Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine  
  
No strings attached  
  
I want your body, not your heart  
  
Jean,Rouge,Kitty:  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
-Tabitha pulls away from him and starts dancing-  
  
ALL:  
  
Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
-The sun begans to shy and the guy looks really upset, almost on the verge of tears-  
  
Put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
TABITHA:  
  
Come here  
  
Don't be shy  
  
I won't bite  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours   
  
Then Tabitha laughs and skips away. The other girls follow and they giggle and make fun of the guy 


	14. Dirrty

Pietro were stuck in a room togther and had no idea how to get out. They were so bored, waiting for help when suddenly...  
  
{Pietro:}  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Rouge), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Pietro  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
-They get up and begin to dance-  
  
Rouge:  
  
Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) {7x}  
  
Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
-Kitty,Jean,Wanda,Tabitha all come in the room, Kitty leading the way cause she can walk through walls. They join Rouge and Pietro in the dancing-  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
-Pietro looks extremly happily at that line-  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
-Pietro looks around and Kurt pops in with Blob, Toad, Lance,Gambit, and Pyro. Pietro Runs to them and hugs them all and laughs like a little boy. Then he gets serious and they all dance togther-  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
-All the guys cheer but look disapointed when no clothes come off-  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
-Kurt starts poping everywhere in the room cause he really excited and likes this song-  
  
You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
-A big chicken appears and hops around-  
  
{PIETRO:}  
  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
  
If the media shine  
  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
Throw it up  
  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
ROUGE:  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what   
  
-Then Kitty gets all the girls out of the room and Kurt gets all the boys out. The chicken begins to cry for it is alone. :( 


	15. Stripped Part 2

The X-men, acolytes, and the brotherhood had once again gathered together, only this time they  
  
were in the danger room!!!  
  
Mangeto:  
  
Sorry if I ain't perfect  
  
Pietro:  
  
Sorry I don't give a - what -  
  
Kitty:  
  
Sorry I ain't a diva  
  
Gambit  
  
Sorry just know what I want  
  
Pyro:  
  
Sorry I'm not a virgin  
  
Toad:  
  
Sorry I'm not a slut  
  
Rouge,Wanda and Jean:  
  
I won't let you break me  
  
Think what you want  
  
Professor X:  
  
To all my dreamers out there - I'm with you  
  
All my underdogs, ha - I feel you  
  
Mystique:  
  
Lift your head high and stay strong  
  
Keep pushin' on   
  
Then Professor X, along with Magneto, and Mystique leave while the others train (and sing)in the  
  
danger room. 


	16. The Voice Within

Blob. Lance and Professor X were all by the lake giggling and talking when they here a strange  
  
sound! "It sounds like someones crying!" Lance exclaimed  
  
"Then we must find them and cheer them up!" Professor X said  
  
"Yeah!" Blob cheered and waved his fist in the air  
  
"Uh, we brotherhood don't do that kind of thing." Lance said  
  
"Yeah!" Blob cheered and waved his fist in the air  
  
"We'll we X-men do!" Professor X said  
  
"Blob and I aren't X-men moran." Lance said  
  
At that professor X burst into tears and wheeled away. "hey wait, I didn't mean it like that" and  
  
Lance hurried off leaving Blob alone.  
  
Blob realized the crying was coming from behind the tree so he went to investigate and saw a  
  
little girl crying. He decided to cheer her up in hopes she would give him the rest of her hot  
  
dog and so he sang...  
  
Blob:  
  
Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
-the girl wipes away her tears and looks up at him, hot dog still in her hand  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
-Blob begins spinning around just like Juile Andrews in Sound of music cause she is his idol-  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
-The girl smiles and stands up and begins following him, she drops her hot dog and when she  
  
not looking, Blob picks it up and stuffs it in his face-  
  
Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
-Lance and Professor X come back and stare at Blob in a stunned silence, but only for a moment  
  
then they laugh and point-  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul  
  
-Professor X stops laughing and joins Blob in the singing  
  
Blob & Professor X:  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
-Lance not wanting to be left out, pushes Blob and Professor X out of the way and starts singing  
  
Lance:  
  
Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you (as he says that part he points right at the girl who looks  
  
shocked!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ALL:  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
Blob:  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall   
  
The girls smiles happily and hugs each of them. "Thank you." shes says then goes back to the  
  
tree. "Hey weres my hot dog?" she demanded. "Uh..."Blob says and quickly runs off, with Lance  
  
and Professor X right behind him 


	17. I'm Ok

Mystique walked sadly through the park. She looked to her right and saw Professor X, Blob, and   
  
Lance running off. Also. some crazy people were say listen. Whatever that meant. She sighed and  
  
sat down on a rock.  
  
Mystiqe:   
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
  
In her early years she had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would be over soon  
  
-Mystiqe morphs into herself as she looked like when she was a child-  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
-She walks through the park but is not seeing it as the park. She sees it as her childhood home-  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
  
-Mystiqe shivers in the cold and a tear falls from her eyes-  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
-Kurt who was hiding starts slowing following her but she does not see him-  
  
It's not so easy to forget  
  
All the lines you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
  
In fear of what I might see there  
  
-Kurt starts crying-  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
I'm OK  
  
-Kurt runs out to Mystiqe and the embrace and he lets her cry on him and says "I love you mommy!" 


	18. Singing my song

All the X-men, brotherhood, acolytes and their leaders are at chuckie cheeses!!! They were all  
  
laughing together. "It feels good to be like this...together." Professor X said  
  
"Huh?" Blob said looking confused  
  
"Just smile and nod." Rouge whispered  
  
"Yeah thats like what we always do." Kitty said  
  
"Shhhhhh." Jean said disapprovenly  
  
Tears of happiness fell from Professor X's eyes. Mystiqe and Magneto went over to him and   
  
comforted him. Finally Professor X cleared his voice and walked up to the stage....and then...  
  
PROFESSOR X:  
  
Oohhh, Yeah, Oooh Huh  
  
I woke up this morning with a smile on my face  
  
& Nobody's gonna bring me down today  
  
Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately  
  
So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change  
  
-Magneto laughs and shakes his head but then walks up to Professor X-  
  
MAGNETO  
  
That's why I'm gonna  
  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried  
  
For everytime somebody hurt my pride  
  
Feeling like they won't let me live life  
  
& Take the time to look at what is mine  
  
-Magneto and Professor X quickly grab Mystiqe and bring her up with them. "Sing" Professor X  
  
whispered.  
  
MYSTIQE  
  
I see every lesson completely  
  
I thank God for what I got from above  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me  
  
MAGNETO, PROFESSOR X AND MYSTIQE  
  
But I'm gonna carry on  
  
Keep on singing my song  
  
-"Come on gang!" Scott says and quickly rushes up to the stage-  
  
SCOTT:  
  
I never wanna dwell on my pain again  
  
There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then  
  
Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith  
  
Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day  
  
TOAD AND JEAN  
  
Cos I'm about to  
  
Say goodbye to every single lie  
  
& All the fears I've held too long inside  
  
Everytime I felt I could try  
  
All the negativity I had inside  
  
KITTY AND LANCE  
  
For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on  
  
But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me  
  
ALL:  
  
But I'm gonna carry on  
  
I'm gonna keep on singing my song  
  
GAMBIT AND PYRO:  
  
Whoa, & everytime I tried to be what they wanted from me  
  
It never came naturally  
  
So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see  
  
All the good around me  
  
They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me  
  
Simply just remembering to breathe  
  
LOGAN AND BEAST  
  
I'm human, I ain't able to please  
  
Everyone at the same time, so now I find  
  
My peace of mind living one day at a time  
  
STORM  
  
I'm human and I answer to one god  
  
It comes down to one love  
  
Until I get to heaven above  
  
PIETRO  
  
I've made the decision   
  
Never to give up  
  
Til the I day I die no matter what  
  
ROUGE  
  
I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song.....  
  
WANDA, JEAN, AND KITTY  
  
(They can't take anything from me)  
  
TABITHA:  
  
I believe that they can do what they wanna.   
  
Say what they wanna say  
  
WANDA, JEAN, AND KITTY  
  
(They can say what they wanna)  
  
MAGNETO  
  
But I'm gonna keep on   
  
WANDA, JEAN, AND KITTY  
  
(Keep on )  
  
PROFESSOR X:  
  
I believe it  
  
That they can take from me  
  
But they can't take my inner peace  
  
MYSTIQE AND KURT  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Say what you wanan say, but I'm gonna sing my song  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
[Laugh]  
  
[Outro]  
  
[LOGAN] Hey I said  
  
[MAGNETO] Hi dog  
  
[LOGAN] Hi  
  
[MAGNETO] Hey dog  
  
[LOGAN] Hi  
  
[MAGNETO] It's me Wassim. Is that it?  
  
[LOGAN] Yeah  
  
[MAGNETO] Are we done?  
  
[LOGAN] You're done.  
  
[MANGETO] Can we do home now?  
  
[LOGAN] Goodbye  
  
[MAGNETO] Diginose   
  
[WANDA laughing]  
  
[MANGETO] Stop  
  
[LOGAN] Please. Thank you.  
  
[WANDA] I'm done.  
  
[MAGNETO] You rock.  
  
-Then they all skipped off stage and ate their pizza.-  
  
***AUTHORS NOTE***  
  
Finally, I finished with Stripped. Up next Justified. Hopefully I will have a couple chapters up  
  
by the end of this week! Anyways thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Keep  
  
up with the reviews! They inspire me! :-D 


	19. Senorita

It's a sunny day at the Xavier Institue. The children are happily playing basketball. Then 2 young  
  
boys step out from the shadows. THe children stop playing and stare. The music begins and  
  
then...  
  
Kurt:  
  
Ladies and gentlemen  
  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
  
He's a friend of mine  
  
[Scott:]  
  
Yes, yes I am  
  
[Kurt:]  
  
And he goes by the name...  
  
Justin  
  
-"Hey my names not Justin" Scott said-  
  
Kurt:  
  
Wowoowoooo  
  
All the way  
  
from Memphis, Tennessee  
  
And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight  
  
He's gonna sing a song for y'all  
  
About this girl  
  
[Scott:]  
  
Come in right here?  
  
[Kurt:]  
  
Yea, come on  
  
-By now the WHOLE institue is watching. Jean comes walking by looking upset and Scott walks  
  
towards her-  
  
Scott:  
  
On that sunny day  
  
Didn't know I'd meet  
  
Such a beautiful girl  
  
Walking down the street  
  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
  
-Jean quickly pulls out a mirror to see what color her eyes are-  
  
With tears coming down  
  
She deserves a crown  
  
-Kurt quickly makes a paper crown and puts it on Jean's head-  
  
But where is it now  
  
-Scott rips it off and pretends to search for it-  
  
Mamma listen  
  
Senorita, I feel for you  
  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
  
But you could feel this real love  
  
If you just lay in my...  
  
-He gets really close to her and looks like they are gonna kiss but don't-  
  
Running fast in my mind  
  
Girl won't you slow it down  
  
If we carry on this way  
  
This thing might leave the ground  
  
How would you like to fly?  
  
Does summer queen you right?  
  
But you still deserve a crown  
  
Well hasn't it been found?  
  
-THe children quickly start looking for the paper crown Kurt had made but are unable to find  
  
it-  
  
Mamma listen  
  
Senorita, I feel for you  
  
(Feel for you)  
  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
  
(No, no)  
  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
  
(He don't love ya baby)  
  
But you could feel this real love  
  
(Feel it)  
  
If you just lay in my...  
  
-He grabs Jean and holds her-  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(Won't you lay in my)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(Mama lay in my)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(Baby won't you lay in my)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I see something that money can't buy  
  
-He grabs his wallet and throws money out-  
  
And I know if you give us a try  
  
I'll work hard for you girl  
  
And no longer will you ever have to cry  
  
-He tries to wipe away her tears but since he has such long nails her scratches her face-  
  
Senorita, I feel for you  
  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
  
(No, no)  
  
But you could feel this real love  
  
(Feel it)  
  
If you just lay in my...  
  
-He turns around in a circle and does some crazy dance thingy. Kurt and Wolverine come to  
  
do back up dance and Professor X not wanting to be left out comes and tries to backup dance  
  
in his wheelchair-  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(Whoa)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(My baby)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
(Oooh, yea)  
  
Ah, ah, arms...  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I see something that money can't buy  
  
And I know if you give us a try  
  
I'll work hard for you girl  
  
You won't ever cry  
  
-Then he claps his hands and Kurt, wolverine, and Professor X exit quietly-  
  
Now listen  
  
I wanna try some right now  
  
See they don't do this anymore  
  
I'ma sing something  
  
And I want the guys to sing with me  
  
They go  
  
"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"  
  
And then the ladies go  
  
"I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"  
  
Guys sing  
  
Scott, Professor X, Kurt, Wolverine:  
  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
  
Scorr:  
  
And ladies  
  
Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kitty:  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
  
Scott:  
  
Feels good don't it, come on  
  
Scott, Professor X, Kurt, Wolverine:  
  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
  
Scott:  
  
Yea, ladies  
  
Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kitty:  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
  
Scott:  
  
Show the good to me  
  
Sing it one more time  
  
Scott, Professor X, Kurt, Wolverine:  
  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
  
Scott:  
  
Ladies  
  
Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kitty:  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
  
Scott:  
  
Yea, yea..  
  
Scott, Professor X, Kurt, Wolverine:  
  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
  
Scott:  
  
Ladies  
  
Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kitty:  
  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
  
Scott:  
  
Gentlemen, good night  
  
Ladies, good morning  
  
[laughs]  
  
-Then everyone goes back to what they were normarly doing. Kurt finds the crown and happily   
  
puts it on Jean's head. Than Jean and Scott run hand in hand to Scott's car and fall as they  
  
do so.-  
  
That's it 


	20. Like I love You

Gambit, Pyro, and Sabertooth were out and about walking around, just chilling until suddenly a  
  
group of pretty girls walked by. They stared at them, afraid of what to do. Then Gambit got the   
  
strength and courage to go up to. As he walked towards them, the music began  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
Just something about you  
  
The way I'm lookin at you whatever  
  
You keep lookin at me  
  
You gettin scared now, right?   
  
Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny  
  
It feel good right?   
  
Listen  
  
-The girls look at him like he's insane. They try to escape but Pyro and Sabertooth had followed   
  
Gambit so they were surronded-  
  
I kind of noticed, from one night  
  
from the club, your front face  
  
It's kind of weird to me  
  
Since you're so fine  
  
If it's up to me your face will change  
  
-Gambit takes a card from his pocked and charges and throws it straight up in the air and it   
  
explodes. The girls scream-  
  
If you smiling, that should set the tone  
  
Just be limber  
  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
  
Just remember  
  
Sing this song with me  
  
-Then Gambit starts danceing and Sabertooth and Pyro dance behind him doing backup. The girls  
  
see their chance to escape but are so mezmerized by them they stay  
  
GAMBIT & PYRO  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
  
Late at night, I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
GAMBIT  
  
People are so phony  
  
Nosy coz they're lonely  
  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?   
  
They say so and so was dating  
  
Love you or they're hatin  
  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
  
Coz we're here tonight  
  
-They start walking down the staright each Acolyte has a girl in his arm-  
  
If you smiling, that should set the tone  
  
Just be limber baby  
  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
  
Baby just remember  
  
Sing this song with me  
  
-They stop walking and the boys start dancing while the girls watch-  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
  
Late at night, I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
-They break into a store and still a cool radio-  
  
Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
  
I could change your life  
  
If you give me that chance  
  
To be your man  
  
I won't let you down baby  
  
If you give me that chance  
  
To be your man  
  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
  
And then ...  
  
-Sabertooth breaks into a car and hotwires it and they all hop in-  
  
PYRO  
  
Maybe we'll fly tonight   
  
GAMBIT  
  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
  
PYRO:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Maybe we'll fly tonight   
  
GAMBIT  
  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
  
GAMBIT & PYRO  
  
Girl ...  
  
SABERTOOTH  
  
Ma, what chu wanna do?   
  
I'm in front of you  
  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
  
from them you heard wow, it's the same glow  
  
Look at me, I say yeah, it's the same dough  
  
We the same type, you my air of life  
  
You have sleepin in the same bed, er'night  
  
Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
  
Take a few shots  
  
Let it burn in your chest  
  
We could ride down  
  
Pumpin n.e.r.d. in the deck  
  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
  
Play this free, joint called brain  
  
Ma, take a hint  
  
Make me suerve in the lane  
  
The name malicious  
  
And I burn every track  
  
Clipse and j. timberlake  
  
Now how heavy is that?   
  
PYRO:  
  
Maybe we'll fly tonight  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
  
PYRO:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Maybe we'll fly tonight  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
  
GAMBIT & PYRO  
  
Girl ...  
  
-EVen though they're in a car Gambit and Pyro stand up and drive. Since Sabertooth is driving  
  
he can't and it' s clear he's upsest  
  
GAMBIT:  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
  
Late at night, I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
-he reaches over and touches one of the girls who squeals with delight-  
  
Break this down  
  
You know, I used to dream about this when I was a  
  
Little boy  
  
I never thought it would end up this way, [drums]  
  
It's kind of special right? yeah  
  
You know, you think about it  
  
Sometimes people just destined  
  
Destined to do what they do  
  
And that's what it is  
  
Now everybody dance.  
  
-Then everyone including the girls and sabertooth dance. But since sabertooth is not driving  
  
anymore the car crashes and explodes! But Luckily they were all able to escape and ran off together  
  
!!!! 


	21. Oh No What you got

It was a dark and stormy night when Bobby AKA ICEMAN! Went out to get ice cream. He was walking along when he ran into a man in an overcoat. The man took off his over coat and it was Logan AKA WOLVERINE!

LOGAN:

Yea...

Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got, what you got

(Bobby looks really confused but is so intrigued by Logan he forgets all about his ice cream and stays!)

Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got for me  
Mr. JT, now what you got, what you got

BOBBY:  
You're sneaky  
From the corner of my eye I saw you eyeing me  
I know that you're watching  
Tell me  
What would you do if I encouraged you  
To get next to me  
When nobody's watching

(Then Scott, Kurt, and Beast, appear out of thin air and begin to dance to the music and sing backup vocals!)

The way your body keeps moving  
Is something that makes me weak  
Let's start our own little secrets  
For just you and me to keep  
Too late to come off shy now  
You've already gone this far  
So baby make your move, take charge  
Show me what you got for me

ALL:  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)  
ALL:

Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
If so

LOGAN:  
(Girl)  
If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me

BOBBY:  
Baby, I can tell that you want to do more  
Than just dance with me  
And I don't mind you flirting  
But honestly  
Do you really wanna spend the whole night  
Passing looks at me  
(Looks at me)  
Come over here and get to working

(Bobby then decides he is jealous of Beast because he is blue which happens to be his favorite color so he freezes him! The others decide to ignore this because they want to dance)

The way your body keeps moving  
Is something that makes me weak  
(Makes me weak)  
Let's start our own little secrets  
(Yea)  
For just you and me to keep  
(Us to keep)  
Too late to come off shy now  
You've already gone this far  
So baby make your move, take charge  
(Oooh)  
Show me what you got for me

ALL:

Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
If so

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(What you got)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(What you got)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(What you got)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh no  
(Oh no)

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
Oh no  
(No)

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me  
Oh no

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me  
(Rubbing on me)  
If so

LOGAN:  
(Girl)

ALL:  
If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me  
(If that's your hands)

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(What you got)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Do do do do do do do do do do do do do...)

LOGAN:  
(What you got)

ALL:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

LOGAN:  
(What you got)

ALL:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

BOBBY:

Oh no...  
Your hands  
Feeling on me  
Oh no...  
Your hands  
Rubbing on me  
Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...  
Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...  
Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...

Then when the music stops they look around confused.

Bobby: What just happened

Then they hear laugh and turn to see Professor Xavier!

Scott: Professor what just happened?

The Professor wipes tears of laughter from his eyes

Professor Xavier: Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!


	22. Take it from here

Professor Xavier is sitting in his offices. He sighs and feels rather bored. He wheels over to the window and looks outside and notices a frozen ice statue of Beast. 'When did we get that?' he wonders

Out of nowhere pretty music starts….

PROFESSOR XAVIER: (spoken)

Sometimes, sometimes the world gets hard

Oh na na na  
I'm gonna take it from there girl  
Don't you worry

PROFESSOR XAVIER: (sung)  
I wanna be your lake, for your bay  
And any problems that you have  
I wanna wash 'em away  
I wanna be your sky  
So blue and high  
And everytime you think of me  
I wanna blow your mind

(He wheels away from the window and moves everything with his mind so he is free to wheel around in the middle of the room)

I wanna be your air  
So sweet and fair  
So when you feel that you can't breathe  
Ma, I'll be there

I wanna be your answer, all the time  
When you see how I put your life before mine  
With no question

(He opens the door with his mind and wheels down the hall still singing much to the dismay of the students)

When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here

(He wheels around in circles then goes to the kitchen)

I wanna hold your hands  
Review all your plans  
I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams will stand  
I wanna be your broadway show on review  
(Why)  
So I can act out how God was when he made you  
I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost  
I'll light a bright and shining path to help you across  
I wanna be your mother, wait  
See what I see  
And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me  
Cause I love you

(He wheels himself outside and gazes into the setting sun with a dreamy look on his face)

When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
(Take it from here, baby)  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
I'ma take it from here

(He wheels over to Beast who is still frozen in ice)

And when there's no one there to hold  
And you realize the world is cold  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
(Don't you worry, baby girl, baby girl)  
Don't worry, girl  
(Baby girl)  
I'ma take it from here  
(I'll take you whereever you want)

(Professor Xavier puts his hand on the "Beast statue")

Give me one reason why we should not be leaving  
This world is so deceiving, the time is now  
Let's fly away speeding  
Through the Garden of Eden  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds

(Professor Xavier moves his hand away and wheels forward a little. Scott comes out and sees Beast still frozen and says, "oh shit!")

When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
I'ma take it from here

Give me one reason  
Why we should not be leaving  
This world is so deceiving  
The time is now  
Lets fly away speeding  
(We'll fly away)  
Through the Garden of Eden  
Where all the sweet and breathing  
Of love surrounds  
(Lets get away)

(Scott blasts the ice freeing Beast and miraculously not harming him! Beasts jumps up and down rejoicing)

When all the love feels gone  
And you can't carry on  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
Every morning, everytime  
Don't worry, girl  
I'ma take it from here  
(I got somethin' I wanna tell ya baby)

(Professor Xavier spins around in circles again this time with his arms wide open and looking at the sky, Beast slowly walks away and goes inside to kill Bobby)

Love ain't always the way they write in books  
(No, no)  
See there's the good guys  
And also heartbreak crooks  
Your hearts the real book  
Just take a look inside  
'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide

(spoken part)  
So there you go  
Don't worry  
I'll be the one  
To help you weather the storm  
I'll be there mami  
No matter what time  
No matter what place  
You can always count on me  
I'll take it from here

The song ends and Professor Xavier turns back around preparing to go back inside

Professor Xavier: Hey were did the ice statue of Beast go?


	23. Cry me a River

Toad is wondering the streets alone feeling sad about his beloved Wanda when it starts to rain. Then he gets a magnificent idea and steals a video camera from a kid who just happened to be walking by and happened to have a video camera!

TOAD:

You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

(He hops around looking for a girl when he finds one he looks a little bit like Wanda he begins to tape her and follow her while still singing)

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(She goes into her apartment and he follows her inside when she gets to her room she turns around and see him but then instead of getting mad at him she makes out of him while he tapes it since she is really a hooker)

I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)

(Toad leaves the hookers house and goes back outside on his way to the brotherhood were Wanda is)

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

(He gets to the brotherhood and Wanda is in the shower! He sets the tv up in her room and puts the video in the VCR)

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(Suddenly Blob appears out of nowhere)

BLOB:  
Oh

TOAD:  
(Oh)

BLOB  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh

TOAD  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
TOAD  
(Oh)

BLOB  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh

TOAD  
(Oh)  
BLOB:

The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving

(Blob leaves)

TOAD:

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

(The shower is really steaming up the bathroom and Toad walks in wiping the steam off the shower, Wanda feeling like someone is watching her turns around but Toad has already left)

Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)

(Wanda steps out of the shower with a towel around her and she notices the TV is on and a video is playing! It is Toad getting it on with a hooker!)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)

(She looks surprised then blows up the tv)

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me)

She leaves and goes in her room and locks the door and Toad comes from his hiding place.

Toad: I guess we're gonna need a new tv


End file.
